A videotex system may be generally described as an interactive, graphics-based communications system in which information may be selected by an information user through a telephone connection to an information provider. The selected information may be delivered through the use of a number of transmission media such as cable television (CATV), optical fiber, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) or low data rate transmission over the public telephone network.
The subject invention represents an enhancement over existing videotex systems in that it provides the user with information of a markedly improved video quality.